


blonde girls and apple kisses

by thegreatchengis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatchengis/pseuds/thegreatchengis
Summary: Lexa’s new neighbour comes in like a hurricane and she instantly falls in love. The only problem? Clarke has a boyfriend.





	blonde girls and apple kisses

It’s one morning in the dingy musty laundry room of her apartment that Lexa comes across a life altering revelation: blonde girls with blue eyes. Or more specifically her new next door neighbour. She watches the blonde from the corner of her eyes; the adorable way she’s reading the back of her detergent powder with the tip of her tongue peeking out of her lips, the oversized grey hoodie, her short shorts with her legs on full display, oh and what legs they are.

It has been a while she also realizes, if she’s drooling this much.

She’s caught glimpses of her neighbour in the past week but they were so brief she barely had the time to rake in her full presence. And it certainly was never in such close proximity. They’re so close that Lexa can smell her faint perfume. It’s wafting through the air over the fresh smell of detergent and Lexa finds herself aggressively sniffing, trying to peel through the detergent to find trace amounts of her neighbour’s scent. The sudden ring of her laundry finishing startles her and she hears a small chuckle at her expense. She rubs the back of her neck sheepishly and smiles tentatively at the blonde. This is the first time they’ve made eye contact she also realizes. Those blue eyes are too deep, she loses herself in them for a moment before a cough breaks the tense silence. Lexa berates herself for perving so hard.

“You gonna get that?” the blonde asks, cocking her brow.

She’s waiting on Lexa, she realizes and quickly nods.

“Yeah sorry.” She mumbles.

“It’s cool.” Her smile is so easy going, Lexa feels she doesn’t deserve it. She’s had too many illicit thoughts about her in that small space of time.

“You’re my next door neighbour right? I think I saw you in the mornings.” The blonde says while Lexa is knuckle deep in her laundry.

“Yes.”

“I’m Clarke. Nice to meet you. I just moved in a week ago.”

It’s when Clarke looks at her pointedly that Lexa notices her outstretched hand. She reaches for it so abruptly, some of her socks fall to the ground. Clarke picks it up for her and laughs at the paw prints on them.

“It’s my sleeping socks.” Lexa clarifies, feeling her cheeks burning up. She takes them quickly and prepares to scurry away before stopping by the door. Clarke is already putting her clothes in the now vacant washing machine.

“Lexa.” She says. Clarke turns around with a confused expression. “I’m Lexa. Guess I’ll see you around.”

“Guess you will.” Clarke smiles again. It cuts through Lexa’s nervousness and she finds herself actually smiling for once. She gives a single nod and walks away.

…

They meet almost every morning when Lexa comes back from her 6am runs. Lexa stutters through her greetings but Clarke’s smile is always so reassuring that by the 3rd week she regains her confidence and allows herself to smile back genuinely. She’s even attempted small talk on some occasions, reporting back with a 100% success rate. Clarke is a med student she learns. She goes to the library at 7am on the weekdays. She needs peace and quiet, Lexa notes, the apartment is too noisy, always bustling with students and their impromptu parties, for her to pay proper attention. She is also not as straight as Lexa first deduced. She realizes this well into the 5th week when she finds Clarke’s eyes lingering over her form for a beat too long. When it becomes a daily occurrence Lexa finds herself wearing tighter clothing. That too has a 100% success rate.

Her euphoria is short lived however when she sees a shaggy haired man entering Clarke’s apartment one evening and finds Clarke wearing his blue shirt the next morning.

She goes at it so hard at the gym the next day, Anya stops her with a small whack on the head.

“I love the energy but let’s try to save some for Ontari, yeah?”

“You think I’m ready?” Lexa wipes some sweat off her brow.

“You’re almost there, Lex. A couple more sessions like today and I’ll speak to Gus about setting up the fight.”

Lexa grins and pumps the air. “Fuck yeah!”

“Okay but now do you mind telling me who the girl is?”

At Lexa’s failed attempt at feigning ignorance, Anya scoffs.

“I always know when you’re crushing. So who is it?”

Lexa visibly deflates and mumbles, “It’s my neighbour.”

“Another straight girl? Have you learnt nothing from the Costia saga?”

“Cos wasn’t straight, her parents are just assholes. Besides I think she’s not so straight.”

“I’m sensing a but here.”

“She has a boyfriend.”

“Ahh.”

“Don’t ahh me. What are you thinking, oh wise sage?”

“I’m thinking I now know why you almost knocked off the punching bag.”

Lexa’s answer is a resounding kick that does knock the punching bag off its hook.

…

It’s an early Friday evening when Clarke knocks at her door. Lexa is so unused to this occurrence that she remains seated with her laptop on her thighs and coffee mug in her hand. By the third knock Lexa finally believes her ears and opens up.

Clarke is in her hospital scrubs and wears a scowl. It’s the first time Lexa has seen the blonde don a negative expression. But Lexa’s smile is as wide as ever.

“Clarke.” She greets.

“Lexa hey, sorry about springing this on you but I forgot my keys. I was wondering if I could wait in your apartment while my boyfriend comes back with his set. It’ll only be half an hour.”

“Yeah sure it’s not a problem.”

“Thanks I would have just waited outside but my feet are killing me today.” Clarke sets her heavy bag by the coat rack and plops down on the sofa.

It’s strange, Lexa thinks, how Clarke seems so at ease in her apartment. It feels like they’ve been doing this for ages. Lexa gulps and makes her way to the breakfast bar.

“Would you like some coffee?” Lexa asks.

“Oh no I don’t want to be a bother.”

“It’s no bother. I was gonna make myself some anyway.” Lexa lies.

It’s only when she sets the fresh cups down on the living room table that she notices her half-drunk cup from earlier sitting neatly next to her laptop. Clarke too notices this and she chuckles and shakes her head.

“Sometimes you’re too polite for your own good Lexa.”

Lexa’s cheeks burn too hotly once again. By now Lexa accepts that she will never be suave around Clarke and resigns herself to the life of a bumbling fool. Clarke doesn’t seem to mind however.

“Lucky for you I’m a med student and I run on coffee.” She grabs the other cup and takes a large swig. “And you make some great coffee.”

“Thanks.” Lexa mumbles and sips her coffee, ignoring the burn on her tongue.

“So how’s training going? I told my friends my neighbour is a boxer and they all have the biggest crush on you.” Clarke snorts.

The thought of Clarke talking about her to her friends makes her heart aflutter. Lexa fights through the butterflies and grins.

“It’s going great. Anya is thinking of setting the fight up soon. Just need a couple more training sessions.”

“Do I get a friendly neighbour discount on the tickets?”

“I’ll see what I can do. If you’re serious that is.”

“Are you kidding? After all the tales I heard about Ontari course I’m serious.”

Lexa puffs up her chest in pride. “Then I can see about getting it arranged for you.”

…

After that day Lexa finds herself training harder than ever. More importantly she finds Clarke at her doorstep more often than not. She unwinds at Lexa’s after a hard day at work, resting her sore feet on Lexa’s impeccable coffee table with a bottle of cold beer. They talk about everything and nothing in particular. Somehow spending almost every day in Clarke’s presence only makes her want more. Before she knows it her little attraction has turned into an infatuation. She’s started to stock her fridge with Clarke’s favourite brand of beer. Her Netflix queue is almost unrecognizable. It’s not that Clarke is pushy, it’s just that Lexa spends more time wondering about the mole on Clarke’s upper lip than protesting against the next rom-com Clarke chooses to put on.

Lexa sees less of Finn as the days go by and she begins to notice that Clarke spends a healthy portion of time staring at Lexa’s lips or arms as well. She doesn’t quite know what to do about this new development. She’s taken to having cold showers after Clarke’s visits but they do very little at lessening the fires that Clarke ignites within her.

“I think Finn is cheating on me.” Clarke says one day, polishing off her fifth beer of the night. “And the craziest part is I feel almost relieved. Angry, yeah. But more relieved. Is that bad?”

“I mean, not if you want it to be. Sometimes relationships die. And if your partner gives you an out, you take it. Even if it’s something as bad as cheating. Do you still love him?”

Clarke’s reply is just a snort and that tells Lexa all she needs to know. She wants to be a good friend to Clarke in her time of need but that devilish sex deprived part of her is jumping for joy. Lexa pushes those thoughts away as best as she can but she can't help the mad beat of her heart as she takes one of Clarke’s hands in hers.

“Well it’s up to you of course but that tells you all you need to know.”

They keep their hands clasped together for the rest of the night until the spark of the contact settles into a pleasant burn in Lexa’s belly.

…

On the day of the fight, Anya finds Lexa pacing the inside of her dressing room. Anya blinks a couple of times, the sight of a nervous Lexa is so rare she can't believe it.

“I take it blondie is here?” Anya raises an unimpressed eyebrow at Lexa.

“Yes.” Lexa doesn’t stop her pacing.

“And you’re nervous because of that?”

“Maybe.” Lexa stops and turns to face Anya. “She’s having problems with her boyfriend Anya. Problems.”

“Wow Lex I didn’t expect you to be the other woman in this.”

“I’m not.” Lexa widens her eyes in panic. “I’m just looking to make a big impression.”

The fight goes about as expected. Once Lexa steps into the ring her razor sharp focus comes back. Ontari is no match for Lexa. Especially a Lexa who wants to impress a girl. Of course a Lexa who wants to impress a girl is also a bit too cocky. She spares a grin at Clarke when she’s got Ontari on the ropes and she takes advantage of Lexa’s lapse in concentration to place a well-timed jab on her face. The force of it throws Lexa backwards and before she can reply in kind, Ontari launches a series of hits. It ends with a splatter of blood and the breaking of Lexa’s nose.

She hits the ground with a thud and everything around her comes to a blur. She looks at Clarke one last time, standing on her feet and looking beyond worried. She’s wringing her hands and shouting her name. Lexa sees red at the sight and jumps up to counter Ontari with everything she’s got. The fight is over almost as soon as it begins. The referee raises her hand in the air in victory and Lexa grins at Clarke on the side-lines before settling on her fast approaching trainer. Anya’s scowl is the worst she’s ever seen. She’s no doubt furious at Lexa showing off and getting a broken nose. But as she looks at the awestruck expression on Clarke’s face she decides every ounce of pain is worth it just for that.

Lexa gets a stern talking to once she’s back in her dressing room. But no amount of scolding can deter the joy and adrenaline coursing through her veins. She’s certain that if Clarke were to walk in right now she’d pick her up and kiss her, Finn be damned.

Lexa, Anya and Gustus gather in her apartment for a solemn drink. Until of course Clarke crashes with some of her friends. They congratulate Lexa on the win and thank her for the tickets.

“So you’re the cool neighbour that pummels faces for a living.” Raven greets her.

“Yeah Clarke does not shut up about you.” Octavia chimes in, just in time to receive a less than friendly glare from Clarke.  

“Don’t listen to them Lex, they’re all filthy liars.” Clarke says. Raven and Octavia just wink in return.

“I don’t know I quite like being your cool brooding neighbour.”

“Don’t kid yourself. They don’t know what a big dork you really are.”

When the dust settles, Clarke takes Lexa aside to quietly congratulate her.

“I was worried for a second.”

“I had to give her a fighting chance Clarke. It wasn’t fair to her.” Lexa smirks.

Clarke rolls her eyes and touches the tip of Lexa’s bandaged nose. “Don’t do that again.” She whispers.

Lexa leans in closer and catches Clarke’s wandering finger to press a kiss. “Since you asked so nicely.” She grins.

Clarke just flushes and before she can form a coherent reply, Raven’s voice echoes through the apartment. “SHOTS!”

“You’re gonna regret letting them in.”

“Never.” Lexa mutters. “I’m in for shots!” she yells back and leaves behind a flustered Clarke in her wake.

…

If Lexa doesn’t know any better, she’d think Clarke was flirting back with her light hearted attempts. But in true Clarke fashion, it is not as half assed as Lexa’s. Clarke loves to whisper low and touch Lexa’s arms as she talks. She kisses her cheeks whenever the opportunity presents itself. Mostly it’s all the sexual innuendos she makes whenever they banter. It leaves Lexa flustered and her brain short circuiting. Truly Clarke doesn’t play fair.

Like right now, she’s leaning on the breakfast bar, in her low cut cardigan showing an ample amount of cleavage. She’s watching Lexa cook and eating an apple. Every so often Lexa turns from the stove to grab some spices and stops mid-way. She wills herself not to look but her eyes have a life of its own. Every time they fall to Clarke’s chest, the blonde smirks. When some of the juices from the apple run down between her breasts, Lexa decides enough is enough.

“Clarke.” She starts sternly. “What are we doing?”

Clarke cocks a finely sculpted brow and feigns ignorance. “Well at the moment you’re cooking pasta and I am watching you.”

“No I mean this.” She gestures at the space between them. “Us. What are we?”

“Friends? I thought that part was obvious.”

“Friends don’t flirt the way we do. Not that I don’t appreciate it but you’re kind of killing me here.”

Clarke straightens up and turns very sombre. “Lex I- I’m sorry if I led you on. I’m still with Finn. I thought it was harmless.”

“I don’t quite believe that Clarke. I haven’t seen Finn in weeks. You spend almost every day with me. I think you’re kidding yourself.”

“We’re going through a tight spot. It happens to every couple. Don’t make assumptions.” Clarke narrows her eyes.

“Assumptions imply that I’m making baseless accusations. This is anything but baseless. But fine if you’re going to be that way, perhaps its best you not flirt with me.”

“Perhaps it’s best we not speak at all if you’re going to be this way.”

Clarke storms off before Lexa can get another word in and she slaps her forehead wondering how a simple comment could result in such an explosion of emotions.

She goes to bed that night having eaten and drunk enough pasta and wine for two. She blames her restlessness on the food and alcohol but deep in her being she mourns the loss of her best friend. At least that’s what they truly were. What if Clarke’s flirting was just a figment of her imagination? What if Lexa just fucked up the best thing to happen to her? She’s still pondering the answer when an insistent knocking breaks her reverie. Lexa scrambles out of bed. By now she has Clarke’s door knocking routine memorized.

She opens the door to a crying Clarke, mascara running down her cheeks and a slither of snot hanging off the edge of her lips. It’s Clarke at her most vulnerable and Lexa just opens the door further and grabs her in her arms. She hushes Clarke quiet and holds her tighter.

“It’s you. All I really want is you.” Clarke mumbles in between fat drops of tears. “Finn told me he’s cheated on me and all I could think about was coming home to you. I’m sorry, I gave you a world of shit when it wasn’t your fault at all.”

“It’s okay Clarke you were confused. I shouldn’t have come at you like that.”

Clarke steps out of Lexa’s tight embrace and faces her. “You had every right. I was being an asshole.”

“Well maybe sort of.” Lexa smiles and that elicits a bright smile from Clarke as well.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke says, leaning in. Her blue eyes dart to Lexa’s lips and she readies herself for what she knows is coming. “I really like you. I think I liked you from the first day we actually met in the laundry room.”

“Me too.” Lexa whispers. “I was such a mess that day. All because of this goddess standing next to me.”

“Are you being corny to woo me in, Lexa? Because in case you didn’t realize you’ve already got the girl.”

“Good.” Lexa takes the admission as consent and she hastily closes the distance between them. The first kiss is light and unsure; kind of clumsy and full of teeth. The second one which Clarke initiates after Lexa pauses is sweeter. Lexa licks her lower lip and tastes the apple from earlier tinged with the acrid taste of Clarke’s runny mascara. But it’s everything Lexa could ever wish for. She can't stop kissing Clarke. She can't stop tasting the sad sweet of Clarke’s lips and she can't stop her hands from exploring every inch it can of Clarke.

Clarke it also seems has no desire to hit the brakes either. She rains kisses along Lexa’s jawline and mumbles, “take me to your room Lexa.”

Lexa answers by picking Clarke up by her thighs and making a mad dash for her bed. She lays down the blonde like she’s a piece of porcelain and they hastily rid themselves of their clothes. Lexa trails lingering open mouthed kisses along her body stopping to pay a generous amount of attention to Clarke’s breasts. They have haunted her since the first day in the laundry room and they deserve every bit of love Lexa lathers on. Her ministrations leave Clarke arching off the bed in pleasure.

A pleading whine of “Lexa” jolts her out of her lust induced haze and she looks up to smirk at the blonde. The blue of Clarke’s eyes are eclipsed by black and her hair is wild around her. There’s a bead of sweat running down her forehead. She looks ready to combust and Lexa finally takes pity on her by testing her folds.

“You’re so wet for me.” Lexa murmurs.

“I’m always wet for you. God you have no idea.”

Lexa tests the waters by plunging a single digit inside. Clarke writhes and demands another in a garbled tongue. She complies and uses her thumb to play with the swollen clit. It doesn’t take long until Clarke’s moans grow louder. She’s on the edge and so close to a release all it takes is a curl of Lexa’s finger and a swirl of her thumb on her clit and she flies off. She’s falling so fast in her pleasure, she can vaguely hear Lexa mumbling sweet nothings in her ear. Each word Lexa hotly whispers in her soft velvety tone brings another surge within her. Finally when she can't bear anymore, Lexa brings her down just as gently. She punctuates the end with a kiss. Clarke doesn’t even have the energy to reciprocate but Lexa doesn’t mind in the slightest. She’s too in awe of the beauty that is unravelling before her. She settles beside Clarke and watches the rise and fall of her rapidly heaving chest.

Clarke finally opens her eyes to regard Lexa. “Don’t be so smug. I am going to rock your world.”

Lexa kisses Clarke gently. “Go ahead. We have all the time in the world.”

“Yes. Yes we do.”

 


End file.
